fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Reunion
Introduction It was the middle of the night in a town known as Hargeon as many of the towns folk were resting and awaiting for the morning sun to arise to bring in a new day. Over the horizon, the small peaking light began to shine as the sounds of the birds chirping could be heard from the once quiet town. With the sound of life, many began to make ready for the day ahead, some showered and dressed to travel, while others went out of their houses to open their stands at the middle of the market center. However, for one particular Mage, this day would bring much more surprises than any in her entire life. Through the curtains of one of the inn rooms, the light shined upon a bed with the appearance of blond hair and an hourglass body as it slowly made the girl sleeping there rustle up as she looked to see that it was time to get up. "Note to self, close curtains and keep them closed" She said with a groan as she got up and stretched. Looking over to where her bag was, she grabbed her shampoo and soap before heading into the bathroom as she began to fill the tub up with water. After removing her clothing and stepping into the now filled bathtub, the girl sighed in relaxation as she stretched her arms upward, feeling all the fatigue that she had gotten from her travel's simply flow away with the water. "Ah yes, this is what is so good about sleeping indoors, a fresh bath right after you wake up" She said smiling before looking to her hand, seeing the pink insignia that she still had with her, showing her status as a member of a guild that stood for family, something she wouldn't have given up easily. She stared up at the celing, picturing back to the days when her friend was around. ''2 years ago '' The same girl was in the same situation before, enjoying herself in her own apartment, taking a bath from a stressful mission that she had been on. All that was on her mind was peace and quite untill... "Lucy!!!!!" A loud voice yelled out as the room vibrated from the slamming door, making her growl with her head a bit submerged underwater to cover her mouth as bubbles emerged. Maybe if I just stay perfectly still, he'll go away... Lucy thought to herself as she just did nothing, knowing that any movement of any kind would be picked up by the man's extreme sensitive hearing. After a few seconds, she listened to hear no sounds of footsteps or any kind, making her sigh in relief as she guessed that he must've left for home. "Yo Lucy!!" A voice quickly said as the curtains were swung wide open as Lucy realized that he had entered through the door as quiet as a church mouse. "KYAHHH!!!!!" Lucy yelled loudly before a tussle between the two began, each one appearing at random times through the rumble they were having before the man flew right out the door, his butt steaming from the multiple kicks he had received from her as she slammed the door. Well these goes my relaxation She thought to herself before going to drain the water from the bathtub. After a few minutes of using her gate keys, Virgo and Cancer, Lucy appeared from the bathroom as she found her friend already attempting to raid her fridge, but found it protected by magic runes. "Sorry there Natsu, after the last time you got all my food, I had Levy lock my fridge with a special rune that makes it where only I can open it" Lucy said smugly as she opened the fridge to grab some juice to pour a glass for both her and Natsu. "Come on, don't you trust me?" He said looking at her with a comedic shocked look on his face, something he did along with Happy when they first met Lucy. "No" She flat out side as she took a small sip of her juice before seeing Natsu in his depressed mood as he simply looked down with a depressing aura around him, murmuring to himself about how Lucy was mean to him. Somehow in someway, she could never stay mad at him, especially when she knew he felt sorry about doing what he normally does to her. "Look, I had to buy another week of groceries just to replace the ones You ate, but it doesn't mean you won't be able to eat here anymore..." Lucy told Natsu as his ears perked up, looking back to her with sparking eyes, which she couldn't help but chuckle to as he downed his drink quickly. "So what brought you to my house uninvited as always? Also, where's Happy?" Lucy asked as she knew something wasn't right when the duo were separated from one another. Her suspicions were correct when Lucy saw Natsu grinning evilly, looking to Lucy as he motioned her to come closer as if he wanted to tell her a secret. "Word is that The old man got his hands on an awesome S-class mission: apparently all we have to do is find some weird creature, get something from it, and bring it back. It's a whopping 10 million jewels And I might be able to kick some monster ass!" Natsu said grinning his trademark grin, all while Lucy had her shocked look on her face, remembering the last time they ended up taking an S-class mission, and how bad the punishment was. "Read my lips Natsu: No Way In Hell I Am Going, the last time this happened, we were put on cleaning the library hall for a month!" She said glaring at him while he simply continued his smile. "Come on, it's 10 Million Jewels, more than enough to keep your rent for years, plus all the fish me and happy can eat!" Natsu replied as Lucy was about to make a remark, but realized that he was right, with the money that they would get from this one job, all her troubles could be over. In her imagination, she could see a lush new room, incredible new clothes, no more worrying about rent, and no more Natsu with the security system she could purchase. "Alright fine, I'll go with you on this one, I mean what's the worst that can happen?" She said with a smile as Natsu jumped up into the air, going out the door towards his house as she began preparing for the journey ahead of her. ''End of Flashback '' All the time I focused on the money, it made me lose sight of him... Lucy thought to herself as she looked over to the door, secretly wishing that the same hard-headed Dragon Slayer would just come on in, surprise her, and come back into her life. Finishing her bathing time and putting on her traveling attire, Lucy grabbed her gear that was lying down on the bed as she put it on, and left the room. ---- In the outskirts of Hargeon on the open road, a person with pink hair could be seen walking down the path, heading his way to the next town as he was looking around, making sure that there wasn't anyone following him or tracking him as he whistled. When he did, a small red creature came to his side, rubbing against his leg as the man smiled and rubbed her head, which caused the creature to purr. "Sorry about making it longer this time, there was hardly any hiding spots in the the town" The man said as she looked at him with confusion, squawking something to him as if she was asking something. "I've told you before Kiki, your kind isn't exactly sold at a pet store, to everyone else, you're just a new species of creature, and an easy way to get money" Natsu said while he walked with Kiki who was looking at him with concern, which showed signs of her being scared of what he had told her. "Hey now" He said picking her up as she climb to his back, holding on as he was giving her a piggy-back ride, "I know the world seems scary, but it doesn't mean everything is meant to be afraid of. Take it from me, it's okay to be scared, but don't let it bring you down. I promise, I'll be here to watch you until your ready, or my name isn't Natsu Dragneel" He said with a smile as it showed his sharp canines as Kiki squawked happily and allowed Natsu to continuen to carry her for a good long while. Night slowly began to settle as both Natsu and Kiki had eventually found themselves a safe camping spot as Natsu was tending to the fire and cooking while young Kiki was rushing through the forest, gathering plentiful amounts of Firewood to keep it going, and even bringing back something that would serve as their dinner. While Natsu began his cooking, Kiki was tired from all the jumping and flying through the trees as she was curled up near the fire. He chuckled at the sight of the young creature, in some unexplained way, she reminded him of someone from his past, but he still couldn't remember who. Over a year passed, so much traveling and trying, it just seems like I know the answer to my past but it feels like it's out of my reach Natsu thought to himself as he picked up the spoon and tasted the soup. All he knew most of his time was that he was a Dragon Slayer, trained by Igneel who left him on the 7th, but everything else up to that was empty spaces. Natsu saw most of the trials he went through to gain his strength, but for some reason, it was always with people with empty faces, almost as if someone erased them from his mind. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, but knew someone somewhere would be able to snap him out of this state. After the meal was finished, Natsu grabbed two bowls: one for himself and one for Kiki as he cut up some slices of meat for both of them while adding some vegetables and rice that he prepared as well. One thing he didn't mind about his new state of amnesia, he was able to do things he couldn't back when he was reckless, something he hardly believes to this day actually occurred. After finishing off the rest of the food and putting the dishes in a separate back to wash in the morning, both Natsu and Kiki moved towards their separate beds, Kiki's on top of the trees as she made her small nest out of leaves and sticks to remind her of home. Natsu laid down in his sleeping bag, looking upward to the sky as he saw the bright stars that glowed as he remembered the times he did this with Igneel. However, something occurred that night as while he looked up at the stars, the sound of a girl laughing caught his attention as a memory came back to him. It was short, but all he could see was the image of a girl, her face blocked, but for some reason, in his heart he felt as if he knew her somehow. The memory made Natsu's head hurt as he turned to his side, not wanting to continue viewing the stars that was causing this pain of sorts, but in his heart, he kept thinking about the very girl that he saw and what his her connection was with him. Eventually, his pain subsided and he fell to sleep, dreaming about the same girl that he saw, feeling as if the dream was real and she was laying down next to him. ''Two weeks Later '' The sun was shining brightly in the small area known as Clover Town, many of the citizens were all enjoying the rich afternoon as many were out and about, running errands for their families as some were selling some of their goods to the towns folk. In the outskirts of the town, Natsu was seen walking down the pathway, almost in a trance of sorts, with the young Kiki following him before he stopped, shaking his head to see where he was. "Again huh.... It's starting to feel like my own body is trying to remember the past too... This is the fifth town it has taken me to where I had a run in with someone or something..." He said to himself as he sighed, making Kiki go towards him and squawk with concern. "Listen, don't worry, I'll be in and out in a few minutes, I just need to see if they have any supplies ok?" Natsu told her as she whined a bit before nodding as she disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Natsu walked forward as Kiki looked to see him moving further and further from her. Suddenly she heard a twig snap as she looked back on the path that they had both taken, seeing Lucy with her backpack in hand as she was walking towards the same direction of the town that Natsu was, making Kiki hide herself deeper as she did not what the girl to see her. Category:Fairy Tail: Memories Category:Phantombeast Category:Chapter Category:Roleplay